This specification relates to programming memory.
A value of a bit can be stored in a memory cell (a bit-cell) of a memory. The memory can be volatile or non-volatile. One type of non-volatile memory is a one time programmable (OTP) memory. OTP memory is a memory that is typically programmed only once. In practice, some OTP memories rely on breakdown of a device, e.g., a fuse, in a program circuit to change the value of the bit. As a result, programming of an OTP memory is not typically changed by an end user.
In practice, some OTP memories have memory cells and program circuits fabricated on a single integrated circuit (IC). OTP memory can be used in integrated circuits that require high operating voltages, e.g., voltages greater than about 12 V. In such applications, high-voltage devices, e.g., high-voltage transistors, are typically required to construct the program circuits which must be able to withstand the high operating voltages. The use of high-voltage devices increases the cost of fabricating the OTP memory.